


You’re slipping down my lungs

by majmu



Series: Blasphemy [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Food Sex, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majmu/pseuds/majmu
Summary: Erasmus’ weight over him was a blessing, even though it was pushing Kjartan deep into the mattress.
Relationships: Erasmus (Namarikonda)/Kjartan (majmu)
Series: Blasphemy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574434
Kudos: 4





	You’re slipping down my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> [Erasmus](https://refsheet.net/Namarikonda/erasmus)   
>  [Kjartan](https://refsheet.net/majmu/Kjartan)

Erasmus’ weight over him was a blessing, even though it was pushing Kjartan deep into the mattress. He could feel the strong thighs of his master resting on both sides of his body, and let his eyes travel on the perfect forearms, visible from where Erasmus had pushed his sleeves to his elbows. 

If Erasmus were sitting lower on Kjartan’s body, he’d be scoffing. But at most Kjartan could feel the dip between Erasmus’ behind where Kjartan’s cock would lie, if it were not trapped in his trousers. He wanted to push up, grind against the strong, lean body over his. This was no fumbling lass, this was a body that could, in theory, overpower him if used right. 

That wasn’t necessary, as Erasmus could overpower Kjartan with just a look. And physically, Kjartan was more familiar with both lethal and non lethal combat.

Erasmus loosened the twine on the front of his trousers, not opening it but giving himself a more comfortable seat. Kjartan’s eyes were drawn to the bulge, tracing the shape with hungry eyes. Erasmus readjusted himself, massaging it casually before reaching to pick a cherry from a bowl to the side.

They were juicy and drippy, making Erasmus slip one into his mouth while cupping his other hand under it. Some droplets splattered onto his palm, and he let out a thoughtful sound. He licked it off, slow and tantalizing. 

Kjartan closed his eyes when he felt Erasmus move his hips slightly, swaying against Kjartan’s stomach. His weight moved to the side again, reaching for another cherry perhaps.

Some cool drops landed on Kjartan’s chest, and he had to look again. Erasmus was holding half a cherry, letting its juices drip down and gather on Kjartan’s skin. He pushed a stone out of his mouth with his tongue, taking it with his other hand and tossing it into the bowl. 

Kjartan was straining in his trousers.

“These ones… really messy, don’t you think?” Erasmus asked, one brow raised and he put the second half into his mouth. The cherries had such a strong stain that it was already starting to show on his lips. “White shirt was an awful idea.”

He licked his fingers and started to unbutton his shirt, before he pushed it off his shoulders. Kjartan’s eyes went half lidded, and he couldn’t help but push against Erasmus. The cardinal sat down heavier than before, and placed his finger down on Kjartan’s sternum.

“Don’t. Move”, he commanded. 

Kjartan closed his eyes again, swallowing hard.  _ Don’t move. _ It felt like having the tip of his cock nestled in warm folds, but being asked not to thrust. 

Erasmus leaned forward, and his warm tongue lapped over the cherry drops warming up on Kjartan’s skin. Kjartan breathed faster, but didn’t move. Didn’t look.

Erasmus sucked the last drops off his skin, before straightening up and reaching for more cherries.

“Whoops”, Erasmus said, deadpan, as a whole cherry fell on top of Kjartan. “I guess that is yours, then.”

Kjartan opened his eyes to having Erasmus stare at him, somewhat disapprovingly. He probably didn’t like it when Kjartan wasn’t looking at him. 

Erasmus offered him a cherry, and Kjartan opened his mouth. The cherry was cool, and popped in his mouth into a sweet, watery mess. The stone slipped under his tongue when he licked his lips, and he ended up swallowing it.

After watching him for a moment, Erasmus looked at his chest. Kjartan could see where the cherry had landed and rolled, before Erasmus had caught it. 

Erasmus reached for another one, and bit into it in a way that made sure that juice was spilled. Two small drops landed on his own chest, but the rest pooled down from Kjartan’s chest to his stomach, with one trailing down to his side. Erasmus caught it with his hand, wiping it up and licking the hand casually. Then he leaned down again, his tongue slowly working against Kjartan’s skin, following the edges of stains like marking country borders onto a map after a revolution.

There was some purple stain on the side of Erasmus’ mouth. Kjartan wished he’d just get on with it and finally fuck him.

This time, when Erasmus bit into a cherry, it squirted juice all the way to Kjartan’s jaw and neck. He turned his head slightly, trying to make sure that the juice didn’t travel down his neck and down to the bed. It was covered with a different blanket, probably for this. But Erasmus didn’t seem to be inviting stains onto it, so Kjartan wasn’t going to either.

Kjartan expected Erasmus to wipe them off with his hand or a towel, but instead he saw a contemplative look on his master’s face. 

Then Erasmus leaned down, licking the drops from the side of his neck with agonizingly slow, precise laps. His tongue felt almost sharp - tense, not relaxed as it had been earlier. Erasmus sucked the skin to get everything, and then moved to Kjartan’s jaw. 

It felt almost like a kiss, the way Erasmus sucked the juice off the edge where Kjartan’s beard began. He licked only a little, and then got up again. Kjartan realized he’s not been breathing, and let out the air in his lungs. 

Erasmus’ eyes squinted like a cat’s, and even though he didn’t show any other emotion on his face, Kjartan knew he was pleased.

Kjartan wasn’t pleased. He was positively dying. 

Erasmus moved his hips again, and this time Kjartan could feel his hardness against his stomach. He groaned quietly. 

Erasmus started to open the front of his trousers, eyes calmly on what he was doing. The twines tickled Kjartan’s stomach, but he barely felt anything when he could see Erasmus pull out his cock and stroke it.

“I’ve had my fill for now, I think. But I have something for you”, Erasmus said, spreading his thighs apart enough to move forward.

Kjartan’s eyes rolled back in his skull momentarily, before he licked his lips and cracked open his mouth. Erasmus let out an interesting huff at that - almost like he was turned on - before he brought the tip of his cock to Kjartan’s lips. 

Kjartan opened his mouth more, licking the tip before Erasmus pushed it in. 

Kjartan closed his eyes and moaned, which made Erasmus pull back enough to adjust his position. Then he started thrusting into Kjartan’s mouth with slow, lazy motions. He was big, hitting the back of Kjartan’s throat in this position. But he wasn’t slamming it in, so perhaps Kjartan would be able to speak tomorrow.

With Erasmus distracted, his bodyguard braved the command to not move. He moved his hand from his side onto his lower stomach, and then into his trousers. He closed his hand around his cock and stroked it, hips barely rising from the mattress from finally having some relief.

Kjartan’s eyes were starting to water even though they were closed, and breathing through his nose was difficult. But he didn’t move, not until he felt like he was perhaps going to pass out. Then moved his hand from his trousers to touch Erasmus on his lower back.

Erasmus slowed down and pulled out, cock dripping from Kjartan’s saliva. Kjartan tried to catch his breath, his vision swimming.

He couldn’t see Erasmus’ face, but he could imagine it. Calculating. 

“Get up”, Erasmus said, getting off Kjartan so he could move. Kjartan sat up, coughing a bit in the process and still a bit hazy with his eyesight.

“Get on your knees. Head down.”

Following the instructions, Kjartan leaned down and positioned himself in a familiar manner. Erasmus embraced his hips to unlace his trousers, and tugged them down soon enough.

Erasmus spread oil on both of them with efficiency you could look for in a professional, before he pressed in. Kjartan groaned at the sudden intrusion, but adjusted fast thanks to the oil and familiar position. 

Erasmus thrust in and stayed there longer, but it wasn’t until Kjartan felt more droplets on his back that he realized that Erasmus had been reaching for the cherries again. 

The thrusts were slow and deep when Erasmus’ attention was on licking the cherry off Kjartan’s back. Kjartan closed his eyes and trembled, his cock weeping precum onto the blanket he’d tried to keep unstained so hard. 

It wasn’t long until Erasmus was done, and Kjartan heard him spit out a cherry stone to the side. It made a sound against the floor. Then he grabbed Kjartan’s hips slammed in violently. 

Kjartan was too slick to feel uncomfortable, and instead spread his legs more and sighed with every thrust that brushed against that part of him that was bringing him to completion. 

Erasmus slowed down to adjust himself, and whatever it was that he did was so much better. Kjartan stopped breathing and tensed up, his cock pulsating as he came. 

Erasmus above him groaned too, probably feeling it when Kjartan came all the way in his own cock. He leaned over Kjartan better, one hand balancing on the bed and the other under Kjartan’s stomach. His last thrusts were animalistic and rapid, before he buried himself deep and sighed gutturally when he spilled. 

When he pulled back, Kjartan let himself collapse on the bed completely. Erasmus sat down somewhere behind him, also exhausted. 

They stayed there in complete silence, only their breathing accompanying them.

After a while Erasmus got up, tucked himself in and walked out of the room. Kjartan still lied there, on Erasmus’ bed, trousers pooled at his knees and oil cooling on his skin. His chest was sticky against the blanket.

He turned to his back and pulled the trousers back up, avoiding sitting up too much. He’d have to walk to his own room, and he could make it without Erasmus’ seed sliding out of him and into his clothing as long as he took it easy now.

The door opened and Erasmus walked in, still shirtless.

“They will draw a bath in the servants’ rooms for you. Go, before I kick you off my bed.”


End file.
